Feliz nordicumpleaños Ice!
by Milenka24
Summary: Es el cumple de Iceland, y sus idiotas hermanos lo despertaron de una manera no muy agradable... quiere vengarse y como llamado divino o señal maldita, Xiang aparece para desearle feliz cumpleaños y de paso ayudarlo con su venganza... qué les pasará a los nórdicos? habrán despertado a la bestia dormida dentro de Emil? One-Shot! FELIZ CUMPLE ICE!


Hello! ^^

Hoy es el cumple de nuestro queridísimo islandés *-* y quería hacerle algo especial ^^

es un intento de humor xD traté de hacerlo lo mejor posible pero salió esto u.u

espero les guste!

Advertencias:

amm... cuatro nordicos traumados por el lindo Ice xD

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece desgraciadamente u.u le pertenece al awesome Hidekaz-sensei *-* no gano nada con esto, yo solo uso sus personajes con el fin de entretenimiento ^^

so... Enjoy!

* * *

**FELIZ NORDICUMPLEAÑOS ICE!**

Lo que parecía ser una mañana prometedora, se convirtió en un infierno. Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado?! Todos los años, un día antes de ese día, se iba a pasar la noche a otro lado para que justo ese día no le ocurrieran cosas extrañas gracias al cuarteto de idiotas que tenía como hermanos.

-Pero que mierda estás haciendo?!- gritó furioso Emil al verse lleno de un líquido espeso y morado. Ni siquiera había despertado bien cuando sintió algo o alguien caer sobre él, y sin poder registrar bien lo que pasaba fue cuando una cubeta llena de un extraño líquido cayó sobre su cabeza, quedando como ese estúpido dinosaurio morado que salía en la tele y que veía Sealand.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ICE!- la voz ensordecedora del danés lo descolocó por completo, escuchando en su interior un horrible pitido. Le lanzó una mirada asesina al rubio alborotador que ni se inmutó por eso, miró a su alrededor y pudo ver a los otros 3 nórdicos, Tino tenía una pequeña sonrisa como de disculpa por lo que había hecho, el sueco tenía su típica cara intimidante y Lukaz igual de inexpresivo salvo por esa minúscula sonrisa burlona en sus delgados labios.

-Dime Onii-san- Emil rodó los ojos, ni ese día lo dejaría en paz.

-Ya te dije que no lo diré- se comenzó a quitar lo viscoso de la cara y el cabello que no notó que el noruego se acercaba peligrosamente a su cama.

-Dime Onii-san- Repitió, ganándose un gruñido por parte del menor de los nórdicos.

-Que no, no estés molest- no terminó de hablar pues Lukaz le derramó otra cubeta de aquel líquido espeso pero ahora de color verde, genial, ahora si parecía ese dinosaurio con retraso.

-P-Pero por qué!?- estaba desesperado, de seguro su hermano había sido influenciado por el tarado de Dinamarca. Se quitó las sucias sábanas y salió de la cama no sin antes recibir otra dosis de ese maldito líquido pero ahora de color rosa. Con un tic en el ojo izquierdo volteó a ver quién había sido y para su sorpresa eran Suecia y su "esposa".

-Por Odín… déjenme en paz!- y patinando por lo resbaladizo que estaban sus pies, salió corriendo de esa casa de locos.

-Dime Onii-san!- gritó sin expresión Noruega por la ventana viendo como huía su colorido hermano.

Cansado, hambriento y pegajoso, Emil había caminado sin dirección alguna lejos de aquel manicomio. Odiaba ser el más pequeño, se aprovechaban de él y simplemente no se podía defender por ser débil. Suspiró resignadamente y miró su pijama que unos minutos antes era de color azul cielo.

-Esos malditos…- se sentó en la acera como vil vagabundo, ignorando por completo el como la gente que pasaba lo miraba como bicho raro y se alejaba con prisa, aunque la gota que derramó el vaso fue una adorable anciana.

-Oh! Pobre muchachito, aquí tienes, para que te compres algo- le tendió un billete a su pegajosa mano y se fue. Emil apretó fuertemente el billete.

-NO SOY UN VAGABUNDO!-gritó a todo pulmón, sacando su coraje, esos malditos pagarán!

-Geez~ pues lo pareces- gruñó al reconocer esa voz, genial, ahora sería la burla de "él". Volteó la cabeza encontrándose con el hongkonés.

-Qué haces aquí?- masculló sintiendo sus mejillas arder, que vergüenza.

-Visitarte por tu cumpleaños, qué más?- miró al pobre islandés de pies a cabeza, su apariencia le dio pena –Un lindo despertar?- dijo un poco burlón.

-Cállate! Esos idiotas me lanzaron no se qué y ahora estoy todo pegajoso… parezco una babosa drogada!- infló sus cachetes en un adorable puchero que el castaño pudo apreciar. Suspiró y se sentó al lado de él.

-Quieres vengarte? Yo podría ayudarte- dijo como si hablara del clima. Emil le miró sorprendido y sin dudarlo aceptó, pero…

-Claro, obvio tendrás que hacer lo que yo diga como pago- sonrió ladinamente viendo al albino que se estremecía un poco por esa sonrisa. Emil sabía que hacer tratos con Xiang era como venderle su alma al diablo, pero estaba tan furioso con sus ineptos hermanos que aceptó.

-Bien… pero espero que esos malditos sufran- las joyas amatistas de Emil relampaguearon por venganza y Xiang esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, sí que se iba a divertir con aquello…

Un par de horas después~

Volviendo a la casa de los nórdicos, cada quien hacía lo cotidiano, salvo por ese sentimiento de culpabilidad que los invadía por haberle jugado esa broma al pobre islandés, y justo en su cumpleaños. En la cocina se encontraba Tino lavando distraídamente los platos, pensando en cómo disculparse con Emil.

-Aahh~ pobre Emil…- murmuró abriendo la alacena, luego de eso no supo más.

-Oi Noru… no nos pasamos con Ice?- preguntó el danés acostado a lo largo del sillón viendo como Lukas miraba por la ventana, pero no le respondió, se sentía culpable, demasiado culpable. Suspiró un poco y jaló la manija de la ventana para abrirla cuando una explosión proveniente de la cocina llamó su atención.

-Tino!- El danés se levantó rápido y abrió la puerta de la cocina donde no pudo ver nada, estaba todo blanco… era harina. Comenzó a toser y a tallarse los ojos cuando otra explosión se escuchó de la sala, justo donde estaba Noru.

-Noruuu!- si con lo blanco no veía, con esa cortina negra de humo veía menos. Comenzó a tantear la pared para no caerse pero la palma de su mano sintió un pequeño botón, supuso que era el interruptor de la luz así que la apretó… grave error, una alarma escandalosa sonó por toda la casa y en todos los cuartos varias mini bombas se activaron, unas con polvo pica pica, otras con harina, y unas más con polvo de tiza.

Suecia se encontraba en el garaje cuando todas las bombas explotaron, salió corriendo viendo con algo de horror como el humo blanco de la harina salía por la ventana de la cocina, justo donde había dejado a Tino.

-SU-SAAAAAAAAAAAN!- el grito del finlandés lo hizo correr más, ya estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta pero cayó en un hoyo algo profundo lleno del líquido que horas antes le habían echado a Emil, entonces supo que era su venganza, pero no estaba solo, Emil no era tan hábil como para hacer todo aquello sin ayuda.

Adentro de la cocina Tino iba a gatas por el suelo pues había aun mini explosiones que soltaban más harina. Comenzó a toser y se dirigió a la puerta trasera para buscar a su "esposo". Consiguió al fin aire fresco y siguió a gatas.

-Tino! No te acerques!-

-Uh? Por que n- aaaaahh!- Dejó de sentir el piso y cayó justo en el hoyo donde estaba el sueco.

-Te dije que no te acercaras…-

-Su-san! La casa está explotando!- Chilló el finlandés que parecía un fantasma por la harina.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! Mis ojos! Mis hermosos ojos!- La pareja atrapada en el hoyo pudo escuchar el escándalo del danés que corría como loco por la casa golpeándose con todo mueble que se pusiera en el camino, y por azares del destino pudo llegar a la puerta trasera de la cocina y la abrió echándose a correr solo un par de metros.

-AAhh! Pesas Den! Quitate!- Tino sintió el golpazo del danés que había caído sobre él, y ni se diga del pobre sueco.

Adentro, Lukaz despertaba de su inconciencia ya que cuando abrió la ventana un bolillo duro lo golpeó y lo noqueó.

-Agh… mi cabeza-

-NORUUUUUUUUUUUUU! SACANOS DE AQUIII!- irritado se levantó por el desesperado grito de auxilio de sus hermanos y pudo apreciar el desastre que había en la casa, con cautela salió de la sala y se dirigió a la puerta trasera de la cocina, encontrándose con el enorme hoyo en el jardín.

-Pero qué dem…-

-NORUUUUUUU!- se acercó con cuidado al hoyo y vio a los chicos en el fondo.

-Cómo llegaron ahí? Ah no importa yo-

-Noruu! Voltea!- Tino y Mathías comenzaron a gritar desesperados de que volteara pero demasiado tarde, Lukaz apenas vio de reojo una cabellera blanca con manchas de morado, verde y rosa.

-Es mi venganza- y sintió un leve empujón que lo tiró al hoyo junto con los demás. Los cuatro vieron como el menor los miraba desde la superficie con enfado pero a la vez con burla, y a su lado estaba el hongkonés.

-Esto se merecen por hacerme mi cumpleaños miserable!- y dio media vuelta.

-Espera! Nos dejarás aquí?!- Tino fue el que habló

-Claro que no, no sería tan horrible…- dijo el albino –solo hasta que pase mi cumpleaños- y sonrió levemente dejando a los cuatro petrificados, Emil podía ser malvado cuando quería, y más si estaba el asiático a su lado.

Ignorando los gritos de sus hermanos, ambos chicos entraron a la casa y el menor se bañó y se vistió para salir a dar un pequeño paseo con el asiático. Durante el camino Emil se sentía algo mal por haberles hecho eso.

-Tranquilo- Xiang captó su atención –con eso ya no te molestarán más, se lo merecen después de todo-

-No fue muy pesado?-

-Y que te miraran como vagabundo no fue pesado?-

-… tienes razón… ahora solo tengo que buscar un planeta para mudarme- Xiang lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hacia una parte del parque algo desolada, lo acorraló en un árbol haciendo que el albino se sonrojara.

-Q-q-que haces?- murmuró nervioso por la cercanía del asiático, desviando su mirada de la penetrante mirada ámbar del otro.

-No es obvio? Es mi pago- sonrió ladinamente al ver como el otro se tensaba, se acercó lentamente al rostro contrario y unió con suavidad sus labios en un calmado beso. Emil se aferró un poco a las ropas del castaño e inconscientemente se apegó a su cuerpo, cerrando sus ojos con suavidad. Xiang lo tomó de la cintura y pasó su lengua por los suaves labios con sabor a regaliz del ojiamatista el cual no dudó y abrió un poco su boca donde ambas lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron una apasionada danza. Sin saber cómo, ambos terminaron recostados en el fresco césped, besándose como si no hubiera mañana, pero Xiang rompió el beso haciendo que Emil lo mirara un poco confuso. Buscó en su bolsillo una delicada cadena de plata con el símbolo del Ying solamente. Se apartó un poco para que el otro se pudiera sentar, pero lo jaló y el albino a regañadientes terminó sentado entre sus piernas y de frente, quedando el torso del castaño entre sus piernas.

-Feliz cumpleaños Emil- besó castamente sus labios y le puso la cadena. El cumpleañero miró sonrojado y con curiosidad el pequeño dije, pero faltaba una parte y cuando iba a preguntar, Xiang sacó debajo de su playera otra cadena que pendía de su cuello pero de ésta pendía el Yang, la otra parte que faltaba. Emil sonrió y abrazó al castaño que inmediatamente respondió el abrazo.

-Gracias…- susurró en su oído y escondió su rostro en el cuello de su novio.

Después de todo su cumpleaños no había sido tan malo para él, pero para el resto de los nórdicos fue otra cosa.

-Noru… tengo hambre…- se escuchó un golpe de aquel hoyo donde estaban aun atrapados, no podían salir ya que ese líquido se los impedía, era resbaloso, y cuando se había secado se había vuelto como una goma.

-Cállate… eres molesto…-

-Su-san… crees que Emil se apiade de nosotros?-

-No…-

.

.

-Fin-

* * *

y... eso es todo! ^^ no pregunten como salió esto xD solo salió jejeje

quieren mandarme algo? tomatazos? lechugazos? bombas molotov? antrax? xD reviews? *-* sería muy feliz si me dieran su opinion!

nos leemos luego!


End file.
